1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to display cartons of the type having retaining panels and having shadow panels, and which have particular structures built into the end flaps which are foldable into retaining panel structures to support and restrain the ends of the article from lateral shifting within the display carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many display cartons for small objects such as pharmaceuticals or cosmetics that are of the shadow panel variety are hand-loaded and closed. In addition, as disclosed in U.S. Letters Patent No. 4,037,717 of Harry I. Roccaforte entitled "Display Carton" which issued on July 26, 1977, and which is assigned to the assignee of the subject application, display cartons for small objects of the shadow panel variety are also known wherein cushioning structures are provided at the opposite ends of the carton to support and restrain the ends of the article to be displayed away from the ends of the carton. In such construction, the display carton is of greater length than the bottle and the display carton of U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,717 may be automatically erected, loaded, and closed on currently available cartoning equipment.